In a vehicle, a component may be fixed to a synthetic resin component via a hole. The synthetic resin component having a design surface may include a notch at a center of a hole that is to be formed on a back surface opposite from the design surface and surrounding walls that protrudes from the back surface to surround at least parts of the notch. The surrounding walls are curved to define a round area having a diameter greater than an outer diameter of a drill. The notch and the surrounding walls may function as aids for positioning the drill.
In recent years, demands for improving quality in appearance of interiors of vehicles are increasing. Surfaces of bases of interior components of vehicles may be covered with skins. To form holes in the interior components, holes need to be formed not only in the bases but also in the skins.
To form a hole in an interior component, a mounting hole may be formed in a base of the interior component and a skin is placed over an interior-side surface of the base and a communication hole may be formed in the skin to communicate with the mounting hole. If the communication hole is formed in the skin by cutting out an area of the skin covering the mounting hole, residues may be produced. The residues may unexpectedly enter a space between the interior component and a component to be fixed to the interior component. The residues may become obstacles for the fixing of the component to the interior component. Furthermore, if the communication hole is formed in size that does not fit the mounting hole, parts of the skin may be caught between the interior component and the component to be fixed and thus the component may not be properly fixed to the interior component.